Ellie
by PiratexTucker
Summary: Harry and Draco haven't seen each other in a few years, after a horrible break up. But, what Draco learns from Harry, changes the situation completely. DM/HP Mpreg


Draco Malfoy found himself searching through a shop, looking at small items. He was intrigued by this shop from the outside window. It seemed as if they were selling some fascinating items. He had picked up a small antique item when he felt a small body bump into him. He looked down to see a small black haired girl with brilliant grey eyes look up at him. She looked familiar, which was odd, since he didn't usually go around making acquaintances with children. He gasped when tears started to run down her face, "S-Sorry" She rubbed her eyes into her gloves that matched her frog hooded sweatshirt.

"W-What's wrong?" Draco asked leaning down to meet her gaze once she stood up.

"I…I lost my daddy!" She frowned deeply, her face wet from her tears, "I-I lost him when a b-bunch of people came by."

"I'll help you find him," Draco lifted the small girl into his arms, she was rather light. "What does he look like?"

"H-He has glasses, black hair, and he's wearing red," she hugged onto his neck.

Why did that sound so familiar? "W-What's your name?" Draco asked hesitantly, he didn't think he was ready to see who may be her father.

"Ellie Potter," she sniffled into his shoulder.

"W-Wha-?" Draco gasped and looked away from her, 'He had a daughter of this age already? She has to be at least 3.'

_Draco was curled up in his bed sobbing into his pillow, Harry was never going to respond to his letters anymore, he had sent letter after letter. Each time it took longer and longer for the response to come back to him. He just didn't understand, what had he done to drive Harry away? Was Harry upset that he was advancing in his career so fast? Was he mad that he didn't pay enough attention to Harry? He was sure that he had indeed given the boy all the attention he could ever ask for within his abilities. He had assumed that Harry had found someone else and was cheating on him. He must have liked the other better._

_But what Draco didn't know…_

_Was that Harry was also laying in his bed, sobbing, holding his new baby girl in his arms as she slept soundly in his arms, he knew that she would never have a normal life. She would probably never find out who her other parent was. He had missed Draco severely. But this little girl, was his new world, his life, and his everything._

"I…I see him!" Ellie pointed towards her daddy, with her new height she spotted him. She had broken Draco from his thoughts and he shook his head.

Draco looked over slowly to see a familiar black haired man frantically searching around the store, no doubt looking for the little girl in his arms. Draco moved forward, he had a mission. Even though he had so many hurt feelings towards the man, he had to give his daughter back. "P-Potter!" Draco called out and soon Harry turned around, his eyes widening,

Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat, 'What was he doing here?' of all the people to find his daughter it was him. A wave of guilt washed over him, "E-Ellie!" he ran to them and took her in his arms hugging her tightly, "Oh, Ellie you scared me, don't ever do that again." He held onto the girl with desperation, he needed someone to hold him together at this moment, seeing Draco again is horrifying.

_Harry stood in front of a full length mirror, there was no hiding the small round tummy he had produced over the past 6 months. He rubbed his hand over the bump and felt an odd mixture of happiness, and loneliness. Sure he had the Weasleys and Hermione to help him through everything, but at the same time, he had missed Draco and wished that this would be easier for him._

_Soon, an owl pecked at the window, he looked up and recognized the owl immediately, it was from Draco. He pulled his shirt down and then opened the window letting the bird into his bathroom. He plucked the message from his beak._

_It read; "Hey Harry, I was wondering if you were busy this Friday. I was hoping to take you out this Friday. I have off and I want to see you. It's been too long love. Love Draco."_

_Harry stared at the letter and tried to hold back his tears, He bit his lip as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He wrote back, "Yes, I will see you, friend." He then handed the note back to the owl and let him out through the window once more, 'This may very well be the last time we see each other…"_

Draco watched the display, Harry really loved his daughter. He looked around wondering where the mother could be. "So, Potter…" He felt his mouth move, he didn't even realize he was speaking, "Do you still live in the same place? I'll be over later for some tea, see you at 8." Draco then moved away and walked away before Harry could say anything.

_Draco was pacing his room, it was Friday night and he had been waiting for reply from Harry to know when he was heading over. He was extremely anxious, playing with the engagement ring in his pocket. He loves Harry, and he was sure that he had wanted Harry's hand in marriage. He was ready to be with Harry and start their family._  
_Soon his thoughts were stopped in their tracks as an owl pecked at his window, he went to receive the letter. But, instead of the words causing him to feel excited and ready to greet his lover, he read a disappointing note that revealed that Harry had gotten ill and could not make it to their dinner tonight. Draco only sighed and frowned deeply, 'Was it wrong to feel extremely shot down and depressed that he can't make it? Even thought he didn't actually stand me up…' Draco then took a deep breath and felt that he had been silly, if Harry was sick then he would write to him and make sure he took good care of himself._

Harry watched after him surprised and wanted to protest but Draco had left before he got the chance. He had a million and one thoughts running through his head but was brought out of them by his little girl tugging at his hair. "Daddy I'm sorry!" She sobbed and Harry just smiled and held her close.

"It's okay sweetheart, let's get you home alright, I'll bake some cookies." Harry pat her head and kissed her forehead and she smiled brightly.

Later that night, Harry was pacing while Ellie sat in front of the TV watching Spirited Away, playing with her dolls. Harry was extremely nervous to see Draco again. It's been 4 years since he had spoke to him, the whole situation was just plain messed up. Harry had screwed up big time, he knew he did, now he had to make it right. Even if he was scared to face him, he had to explain to Draco why they grew distant, and why he never told Draco about his daughter that Harry had given birth to about 4 years ago.

Soon at exactly 8, there was a pop and Draco Malfoy was standing in Harry's living room, "Hello, Potter." He calmly looked over the apartment, "Didn't care to clean up before I came over?"

"I would have… but, Ellie decided to she wanted to play with her dolls and toy cars so it would have ended up this way anyway." Harry rubbed the back of his head as he explained himself, "Ellie, me and Mr. Malfoy are going to be in the kitchen, okay?" He went over and kissed her head.

She looked up at the man their eyes linking, both the same shade of silvery grey, "Hi, Mr. Malfoy," she waved to him knowing her manners to greet guests.

Draco had to admit the child was just simply adorable, her black hair was pulled back into pigtails her bangs just reaching her dark eyebrows. She was dressed in dinosaur pajamas which seemed strange for a girl to be wearing. "Hello again, Ellie. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm great!" She grinned brightly, you could tell she was Harry's daughter simply by her smile.

"Good," Draco nodded to her and then looked to Harry.

"Call if you need me Ellie," Harry said, leading Draco to the kitchen. They reached the kitchen and Harry placed a charm over the room so Ellie wouldn't hear them, but made it possible to hear her just in case.

"It's been a while," Harry stated nervously after a few moments of silence.

_Draco held Harry close to himself, Draco had his arm draped over Harry's side, pulling his back close to his chest as he kissed at his neck. "I love you," Draco smiled and moved some random pieces of hair out of Harry's face._

_"I love you, too" Harry smiled enjoying this. Draco snuggled into Harry's neck and earned a soft moan from Harry. "Hey Draco…"_

_"Yes?" Draco mumbled into Harry's skin._

_"H-How many children do you want?" Harry felt a bit bold when he asked this, he didn't actually know how to tell Draco that they already had a child on the way. Harry placed a hand over his stomach._

_"I don't know," Draco said thoughtfully, "Maybe like… two?" He kissed at Harry's neck, "We at least need one son."_

_Harry just smiled, "Of course."_

_"First we need to be married, of course, after I secure my career," Draco said proudly._

_"I thought it was secure…" Harry frowned slightly._

_"It is, but I still have some great opportunities that I wanted to explore," Draco placed a hand over Harry's heart and then kissed his neck._

_"You're doing so well," Harry stated slowly as if realizing it for the first time. "W-What…. What if we were to accidently… you know.. have a baby now?"_

_"Well we would have to give it up of course." Draco stated as if it were as simple as that, not really thinking about how the words had slipped out so easily. And just as easily stabbed Harry's heart._

_"Isn't that a bit," Harry searched the words for what he wanted to say, "drastic?"_

_"Well, we can't take care of it now, we're still rather young." Draco just nuzzled into Harry's neck as Harry tried to hold back his tears, 'How will I tell him now?'_

"Who's her mum?" Draco asked suddenly catching Harry off-guard.

"S…She… she doesn't have a mum…" Harry looked down at what he was doing as he started to make some tea for them.

"…What do you mean?" Draco asked eyeing him, "She had to have come from somewhere, it takes more than one person to make a baby, Potter."

"… I birthed her." Harry's hands shook as he handled the pot, filling it with water.

"…I-Is that why you stopped talking to me?" Draco asked, anger dripping from his voice, "You went out and got pregnant by another man? Cheated on me and then had someone else's baby?" He hadn't realized that he was standing until he had finished his ranting.

"….Draco, please calm dow-"

"Are you telling me to calm down? NO! I will not calm down," Draco sounded angry and upset, but his had shown his depression and sadness coming through. His heart was breaking. "Do you know what I went through not hearing from you and you just falling from the face of the planet?" Harry just stared at him unable to speak in shock from Draco's outburst, but he had to admit he had seen this coming. "I loved you! And you do this to me? Who is he? Who is the bastard that got you knocked up? Let me guess, he left you! You little slut!"

This stung as soon as the words left Draco's lips, he stared wide-eyed his voice hitched in his throat. "I..I-I…" Harry felt tears start to fall down his cheeks. Finally he decided he had to know, "She… Ellie is your daughter, Draco… She's yours…"

Draco didn't see that coming at all, hearing another man's name would have sent him off, but.. but this was different. "Wait… Wha-… how? Why… Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked, he wasn't quite sure what to feel at this moment. He felt hurt that Harry never told him. He felt guilty for not being there while he went through it. He felt horrible for never checking on Harry and assuming he was cheating. He felt excited to know that the adorable little girl was his own. He was comforted to know that Harry had not cheated on him.

_Harry was about 4 months along and he still wasn't showing too drastically so it was still easy to hide it from Draco. "Hey Draco," Harry had walked into Draco's room after flooing into the living room for his usual visit._

_Draco went up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, "I don't know what it is about you tonight Harry, but you're positively glowing right now."_

_Harry just smiled and kissed him, "Oh, really?" Harry had heard before about how mothers-to-be just had an attractive air about them._

_Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "I've missed you."_

_Harry hugged back nuzzling into his chest, "I've missed you too, love."_

_"Harry… have.. have you gained weight?" Draco asked tilting his head, it wasn't a lot of weight gain, but enough to make it noticeable. Harry stuttered not knowing what to say, but Draco just smiled, "I'm glad, you're always so small and thin, it will be good to have something on you." Draco had saved Harry's ass without knowing about it, too bad this had to end soon…_

"I… I was scared… at the time I didn't know how to tell you. T-That one night when we had dinner with your parents… Your father said how proud he was to have you doing so well with your career… and he said that nothing should mess it up," Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "Y-You were so happy with your career… I knew that a baby would mess that up, s-so I tried to spend as much time with you as I could without telling you about it. I didn't show for quite some time. Bu..but when I started to gain weight and you noticed and I got nervous. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to make me get an abortion…" Harry looked up in surprise as the pot started to whistle and he bustled around.

"Wha-? Harry, why would you think I would make you get an abortion?" Draco asked surprised and walked over to him watching him pour the two cups.

"I…One night.. we were talking about children and I asked you as a joke what would happen if I were to get pregnant and you said that you would have me get an abortion or give it up. A-And when I asked why, you said your career at the moment would make it hard to take care of a child…," Harry explained.

"Harry… if you would have talked to me about it, I would have kept it… I mean she's… she's beautiful, Harry…," Draco looked at a picture on the wall of little Ellie.

"I know she is, she has your eyes… I… I still love you. I understand if you don't love me….," Harry started and looked down at his feet.

"Harry, I could never stop loving you… I just.. I should have.. When you became so distant, I assumed you were cheating on me… I didn't.. I didn't know Harry… I should have come back to check on you."

"I could never be with anyone other than you." Harry admitted finally taking the chance to look up at those silvery grey eyes.

"Harry," Draco came forward and placed his hands on either side of Harry's face, "I haven't seen anyone since we separated…"

"I haven't either…" Harry gave a small smile, they both felt relieved to hear this from each other that they had stayed single.

"I want to be in Ellie's life, Harry…" Draco said bringing Harry's face up forcing him to look at him.

"I-I know we may not be able to be the exact same as we were before… but I would like to try and get back to that…" Harry bit his lip, "But I understand if you can't forgive me."

"Harry, I will forgive you in time." Draco had to admit he was really hurt, but at the same time, he could never hate Harry, "But we will make it to that point, I know we will, I still love you too...and I want to be a family. And I want a son."

Harry looked up surprised at Draco, "R-Really?" His eyes went wide, "A-Are you sure? I mean.. I… I don't know if I'm worth it…"

"You're worth it Harry…" Draco smiled, "We should tell Ellie though."

"Y-You're right...let's sit her down tomorrow, it's almost her bed time." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"You're such a good mum" Draco teased and Harry just pouted at him, Draco couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned down and kissed the shorter male. "I always loved it when you pouted at me." Harry just stared at him stunned and looked down as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Harry, don't cry…"

"I'm… I'm just … just so happy." Harry looked up and smiled.

"Daddy…?" Ellie came in and saw her father in the other man's arms. "Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

"N-No, Ellie," Harry smiled and went to collect his… their daughter. "I'm just really happy."

"Did something amazing happen?" She asked her eyes going wide, excited to hear the news.

Harry looked to Draco and smiled, "You could say that, love."

Ellie then looked at the other man, "What is it?"

Harry and Draco exchanged smiles, "Ellie, we have something to tell you." Harry smiled handing their daughter over to her other father. Harry finally felt complete, and whole again. They were a family, and Draco didn't hate him for what he had done. He may have broken their trust, but at this rate, it would be built up easily. Everything would be okay from now on.


End file.
